Insomnie
by Lotty-burbot
Summary: OS - Temperance a une insomnie et réfléchie sur sa vie...


**Disclaimer** : Bones ne m'appartient pas, j'écris pour mon plaisir, je ne gagne pas d'argent...

* * *

C'était le milieu de la nuit, elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Beaucoup de questions s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, les évènements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle sourit en y repensant.

Oui ça avait été une belle journée, le soleil avait percé les nuages gris, qui semblaient ne pas vouloir quitter le ciel. Leur dernière enquête avait été résolue assez rapidement, elle était satisfaite de son travail, de leur travail, après tout, ils faisaient équipe.

Elle aimait son travail, son équipe. Avec Angela, toujours positive, souriante, la rassurant en l'appelant « ma chérie ». Elle était sa meilleure amie et était heureuse qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie.

Il y avait Hodgins, le spécialiste des insectes, toujours à la recherche d'un éventuel complot. Il était -enfin- devenu le mari d'Angela, après un mariage annulé, un « mari retrouvé » puis écarté de sa vie, des aventures sans avenir. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, ils s'étaient mariés ; simplement, avec les amis proches et leur famille.

Ils étaient heureux. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant au bonheur de sa meilleure amie.

Mais il y avait aussi Booth, son partenaire, celui qui était toujours là pour elle, qui prononçait des paroles réconfortantes quand elle était triste. Celui qui la prenait dans ses bras quand elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre ses émotions.

Elle soupira doucement, se tourna de nouveau dans le lit et posa son regard sur l'homme qui dormait à côté d'elle. Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux noirs, sous ses paupières immobiles se cachaient des prunelles noires, onyx. Ces prunelles qui avaient le pouvoir de l'apaiser, de se sentir aimée.

Car oui, pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait aimée. Elle avait laissé tomber ses barrières et avait acceptée de recevoir son amour, sa tendresse. Et elle aimait ça, elle aimait s'abandonner dans ses bras, s'endormir près de lui et ouvrir ses yeux à ses côtés.

Elle caressa son alliance. Avec lui, elle avait accepté de sauter le pas, elle avait répondue « oui » à sa demande en mariage. Et elle n'avait pas eu peur, elle avait confiance en lui, une confiance aveugle. Elle ne l'aurait peut-être jamais admis à voix haute, mais ses réticences face au mariage étaient sans fondement. Elle était heureuse de porter le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle sentit le bras de son mari glisser autour de sa taille, il plongea son regard dans le sien

-« Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non. Je n'y arrive pas…

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet

-C'est juste qu'elle donne des coups de pieds. »

Il caressa tendrement le ventre rond de sa femme, qui abritait une nouvelle vie, vie qu'ils avaient créés ensembles.

-« Amy Kristin Joy Booth, il faut laisser maman dormir. Murmura-t-il

-Tu crois qu'elle va t'écouter ?

-Si elle est aussi têtue que sa mère, c'est mal parti. »

Ils rirent doucement, il caressa tendrement son ventre, sa fille, présente sous cette fine peau. Encore quelques mois et ils la serreraient enfin dans leurs bras.

Il embrassa son front et lui murmura

-« Tu sais que je t'aime Temperance Booth.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Seeley Booth. » Chuchota-t-elle, en posant sa main sur celle de son mari.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, écoutant son souffle régulier, leur fille continuait de donner quelques coups de pieds, elle pensa qu'une fois de plus il avait raison. Leur fille serait sûrement aussi têtue qu'elle, mais elle savait qu'il aimait ça, même s'il ne le disait pas.

Progressivement le sommeil la gagna et elle s'endormit dans la chaleur des bras de son partenaire, son mari ; leurs mains nouées sur son ventre, souhaitant une bonne nuit à leur fille.

Leur grande fierté, leur plus belle réussite et magnifique preuve de leur amour.

* * *

Je tiens à dédier cet OS à ma petite soeur de coeur, qui est toujours la 1ère à me lire. Je t'adore, merci d'être là. Et à ma cousine, tu es géniale ! Je t'aime fort !

Les critiques sont les bienvenues, je débute dans l'écriture ;)


End file.
